Self contained window cleaning devices are known and are described in, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,789 (Ray) 2,859,463 (Hirsch) and 2,886,839 (Leopoldi).
Ray describes a window washer including an elongated fluid container and a plunger operated fluid ejector mounted on the container. An elongated sponge and separate wiper blade are secured to the container by a bracket. The longitudinal axis of the sponge and wiper blade are transverse to the longitudinal axis of the container.
Hirsch describes a window cleaning implement which includes a rigid base member, a first clip for securing a container of a cleansing liquid to the base member and a resilient pad secured to the base member. A pair of second clips for securing multiple layers of a soft liquid absorbent material over the resilient pad and a squeegee secured to the first clip are also provided.
Leopoldi describes a window cleaning device which includes a resiliently compressable container having a pair of opposed narrow sidewalls and provided with a spray top. A squeegee is integrally formed with the container along one sidewall and a block of sponge material is bonded to the container along the opposite sidewall. A rigid scraper plate is removably secureable to the container to reinforce the container so that the container may be used as a handle for the squeegee without distorting the working edge of the squeegee.
None of these prior art devices is, however, wholly satisfactory. The devices described by Ray and Hirsch are somewhat complex and cumbersome and the device describe by Leopoldi, although more compact than the other two devices, requires a tradeoff in performance since the container and integral squeegee are formed from the same material.